Molded plastic parts have becoming increasingly popular, due at least in significant part to their low production cost. Hence, often, one or more components of an assembly are formed of molded plastic. In assembling a final product it is often necessary to fasten the molded plastic parts to other components to produce the final product. Many plastic parts are molded of polycarbon or other similar material due to their high strength, however such materials also have low ductility, and it is often desirable to screw a threaded member or fastener into a molded plastic part to fasten another component thereto.
Current production methods for fastening components to a plastic part of low ductility include forming a threaded recess in the plastic part, which serves as a base, and into which a threaded member or fastener is screwed. This has been found to be undesirable in several respects. The brittle nature of polycarbon and other plastics employed makes it difficult to cut threads in the polycarbon base for receiving the threaded member. During thread formation, the brittle polycarbon base material has been found to crack and chip, often making insertion of the threaded fastener difficult or impossible. Also, the chipping reduces the bearing surface area against which the threads of the fastener bear against the base to preclude the fastener from being pulled out of the base. Thus, the load bearing capacity of the threaded member is significantly reduced.
Due to the aforementioned difficulties associated with pre-threading brittle plastic base materials, other, less desirable, fastening means have been employed. One such alternative fastening means attempted has been to employ a self-threading screw. However, the brittle nature of the plastic base material precludes the formation of a consistent thread therein, with a resultant cracking of the base.
Alternatively, internally threaded metal inserts have been molded to the base, with the threaded fastener then screwed into the internal threads of the metal insert. However, due to the inherent incompatibility of metals and plastics, the bond therebetween has been found inadequate to maintain bonding of the metal insert to the plastic base when the metal insert is pulled with significant force. Bonding of the metal insert is attained by providing the metal insert with grooves, ridges or knurls and bringing the base plastic to a flowable state whereby the base plastic flows into the grooves, ridges or knurls of the insert. Accordingly, the strength of the bond is only derived from the base plastic, and limited thereby. Hence, upon imposition of significant forces pulling on the metal insert, the insert is pulled from the base, together with any threaded member screwed into the insert. Additionally, formation of the metal inserts adds considerable expense to the overall production cost.
One method currently employed for fastening components to the base which provides the desired bonding strength is a conventional screw and nut assembly. However, this is undesirable in several respects. Functionally, the screw and nut assembly loosens over time, resulting in a loose connection between components. Also, aesthetically, screw and nut assemblies are undesirable due to the requirement of a provision for accommodating the nut or the nut being exposed on one end of the base, rather than allowing for employment of a blind tapping which provides superior aesthetics. Furthermore, the requirement of the metal nut adds undesirable cost to production.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is a need for eliminating the driving of a metal fastener into the plastic base. This operation of driving the metal fastener requires assembly time and the use of labor. Overall production efficiency could be obtained by eliminating a tapping of a thread into a plastic base and/or the driving of a fastener into the thread in the plastic base. In its preferred form the invention allows elimination of the driving of the fastener into the plastic base thereby increasing overall efficiency in mounting components to a plastic base with a metal threaded fastener.
There is a need for a fastener and method of fastening components to a polycarbon or other brittle plastic base material which provides a good, secure connection capable of withstanding significant separating forces. The fastener should provide a split joinder having good aesthetic appearance and lending itself to low production cost.